Emancypantki II/VIII
Dola guwernerska Przez kilka następnych dni pani Korkowiczowa tłumiła gniew, półsłówkami nadmieniając o próżniactwie ludzi bogatych i późnym wracaniu do domu. Madzia udawała, że nic nie spostrzega. Panią drażniło to jeszcze mocniej. Więc raz przy obiedzie wziąwszy sobie potrawę z półmiska rzekła do służącego: - Teraz podaj panu... A gdy Jan, nawykły do innego zwyczaju, zawahał się, pani popchnęła go w stronę męża. - A panna Brzeska?... - zapytał zdziwiony pan domu. - Bierz, proszę cię... Korkowicz wzruszył ramionami, ale wziął. Był to bowiem sezon, w którym stanowczo triumfowała małżonka. - Teraz podaj pannie Brzeskiej - zakomenderowała pani. Linka patrzyła na matkę, rozżalona Stasia na Madzię, a pan Bronisław, ogromnie zadowolony, pokazał Stasi język. Ale Madzia spokojnie wzięła swój kawałek z półmiska, tylko - nieco pobladła i było widać, że zmusza się do jedzenia. To samo powtórzyło się przy innych potrawach. Natychmiast po obiedzie obie dziewczynki pobiegły za Madzią i zaczęły mówić jedna przez drugą: - Niech pani nic na to nie uważa... Za tydzień mama przeprosi panią, ale teraz przyszedł na nią taki humor, że sam tatko boi się jej... Nawet my... Teraz tylko mama i Bronek trzęsą domem, ale za tydzień... - A może mama już nie życzy sobie, ażebym was uczyła? - rzekła spokojnie Madzia. W tej chwili Stasia zaczęła płakać, a Linka uklękła przed Madzią. - Ach, pani!... - znowu mówiły obie. - Jak pani może coś podobnego przypuszczać?... Ja bym umarła... Ja bym uciekła z domu... Ach, bez pani cały świat na nic... Niech nam pani przyrzeknie, że pani nas nie opuści... Tak rzewnie płakały, tak ściskały Madzię, że ta rozpłakawszy się razem z nimi obiecała nigdy ich nie opuszczać. Lekcje z panną Howard odbywały się ciągle po kilka razy na tydzień; lecz zarówno sentymentalnej Stasi, jak i surowej Lince wydawały się coraz mniej zrozumiałymi. Panna Howard w żaden sposób ani jednej, ani drugiej uczennicy nie mogła wytłomaczyć, z jakiego na przykład powodu nieposłuszna Ewa, ciekawa żona Lota albo krwiożercza Judyta były kobietami wyższymi, a zaś Penelopa - wstrętnym typem niewolnicy... Nieraz Stasia mówiła do Linki: - Ciekawam, za co panna Howard gniewa się na Penelopę? Jeżeli jej mąż nie umarł, tylko wyjechał, to musiała na niego czekać. Zresztą nawet nie daliby jej ślubu z innym. - Ileż to razy mama czeka na ojca i nikt się temu nie dziwi! - wtrąciła Linka. - Wiesz co - rzekła Stasia ciszej - mnie się nawet nie podobają te bohaterki. Bo czy dobrze zrobiła Ewa, gwałtem dobijając się o mądrość, za którą dziś wszyscy pokutujemy?... - Co, ty wierzysz w mądrość Ewy! - odparła Linka - Cóż to, czy ona wstąpiła do uniwersytetu, jak panna Solska, czy co?... Ja myślę i zresztą Bronek mi wspomniał, że z tym jabłkiem było coś innego... - Albo Judyta - prawiła Stasia. - Ja, powiem ci otwarcie, nigdy bym Holofernesowi nie ucięła głowy. - Mógł się przecie obudzić - dodała Linka. Z powyższych racji obie panienki serdecznie nudziły się na lekcjach panny Howard: o dziejowej roli kobiety, począwszy od mitycznej Ewy, która dała ludzkości popęd do badań ścisłych, skończywszy na Alicji Walter, która dowodziła armią Stanów Zjednoczonych Północnych. Stasi ani Linki nie zajął nawet ten ważny fakt, że historycy mężczyźni tendencyjnie milczą o kierowaniu armią Stanów Zjednoczonych przez kobietę i że, według najnowszych doniesień, ową głównodowodzącą nie była Alicja Walter, tylko - Elwira Cook, a może jakaś inna. Stasia i Linka bez ceremonii ziewały na wykładach albo pod ławką trącały się nogami, najchętniej zaś rozmawiały z panną Howard o wypadkach bieżących i domowych. Toteż gdy po awanturze obiadowej przyszła do nich panna Howard z nowym rozdziałem (dowodzącym, że hetery były najsamodzielniejszymi kobietami Grecji), Linka i Stasia na wyścigi zaczęły opowiadać o złym humorze mamy, o porządku roznoszenia potraw, a najwięcej o dobroci panny Magdaleny, która jest świętą i aniołkiem. Panna Howard ze zgrozą wysłuchała opowiadania i - ograniczywszy na nim lekcję - udała się do pokoju Madzi mówiąc: - Czy to prawda, że pani Korkowiczowa każe wbrew przyzwoitości i zwyczajowi podawać pani półmisek po swoim mężu?... - Cóż to szkodzi? - odparła Madzia. - Pan Korkowicz mógłby być moim ojcem... - Aaa!... więc zapominasz pani o swojej płci i stanowisku... - Nie rozumiem... - W ciągu długiego pasma wieków - mówiła panna Howard z natchnioną miną - obdarta, wyzyskiwana, oszukiwana kobieta wywalczyła sobie wobec mężczyzny to, że przynajmniej w formach zewnętrznych uznawał jej wyższość nad sobą i - na ulicy, w salonie, przy stole ustępował jej pierwszeństwa. Moim więc zdaniem kobieta zrzekająca się tego przywileju dopuszcza się zdrady wobec żeńskiej zbiorowości, której cząstkę stanowi... - Cóż mam robić?... - spytała Madzia, zalana potokiem wymowy. - Walczyć... Zmusić pana Korkowicza, ażeby uznał swój błąd i zwrócił pani należne miejsce. - Ależ ja tu mam miejsce płatnej nauczycielki. Czoło, twarz, nawet szyja panny Howard zalały się krwią. - Tym większy powód!... - zawołała.- Pani chyba nie rozumiesz wzniosłości stanowiska nauczycielki, które o całe niebo góruje nawet nad stanowiskiem rodziców. Bo my tworzymy umysł dziecka, jego samodzielność, jego ja... podczas gdy rodzice dali mu tylko ciało. No, a chyba nie zawaha się pani w ocenieniu, które z tych zajęć jest trudniejsze... - Ja nie wiem, proszę pani... - odparła wylękniona Madzia. Ponieważ panna Howard przypomniała sobie, że i ona nie wie, które z tych zajęć jest trudniejszym, więc - wzruszyła ramionami i kiwnąwszy Madzi głową wyszła z jej pokoju. Upłynęło znowu parę tygodni. Spadł pierwszy śnieg i zamienił się w warstwę błota; potem nadciągnęły przymrozki, upadł drugi śnieg i pobielił dachy i ulice. Ale w sercu pani Korkowiczowej niechęć do Madzi nie ostygła, owszem rozgrzała się pod wpływem walki z obawą, że - trzeba będzie wyrzec się nadziei zawiązania stosunków z Solskimi i zbliżenia pana Bronisława do panny Ady. "A niegodziwa!... - myślała szanowna dama. - Za moje serce, za prerogatywy, jakie jej dałam, tak mi się wywdzięcza!... Przecież w jej interesie leży podszepnąć słówko Solskim... Przecież to chyba rozumie, że gdy zapoznam się z nimi, mogę jej podnieść pensję; w razie zaś przeciwnym będzie traktowana jak guwernantka... Nie wiem: głupia czy taka zła!..." Pewnej niedzieli, gdy Madzia wróciła od Solskich w tak dobrym humorze, że aż śmiały się jej szare oczy, pani Korkowiczowa rzekła tonem lodowatym: - Jutro każę przenieść panią do innego pokoju... Na jakiś czas - dodała uląkłszy się zerwania stosunków. - Dlaczego, proszę pani?... - spytała Madzia, jeszcze nie mogąc pozbyć się figlarnego wyrazu w oczach, choć na czole już odmalował się niepokój. - Bo u pani musi być robactwo... - Skąd?... pani myli się... - Może być. W każdym razie chcę dać nowe tapety, a nawet... a nawet przebudować piec - dodała łagodniej, spostrzegłszy, że Madzi błysnęły oczy i rozszerza się mały nosek. - Zresztą - zakończyła pani - to tylko na jakiś czas... Nie mogę przecież pozwolić, ażeby mi pani zmarzła... Ostatnie wyrazy były powiedziane tak macierzyńskim tonem, że w Madzi zatlony gniew zgasł, a została tylko troska, czy jej ton i fizjognomia nie zrobiły przykrości pani Korkowiczowej. Madzia tak nie chciała nikomu robić przykrości, tak wolała sama cierpieć dla oszczędzenia innych, że cały wieczór rady dać sobie nie mogła. Była gotowa przeprosić panią, a nawet przyznać, że w jej pokoju jest zły piec i brzydkie tapety. Na drugi dzień przeniesiono rzeczy Madzi do nowego mieszkania. Był to pokój mały i ciemny nie tylko z powodu starych tapet, jakimi go wyklejono, ale jeszcze dlatego, że okno wychodziło na szczytową ścianę sąsiedniej kamienicy odległej o parę kroków. Żelazne łóżko, lakierowany stolik, dwa gięte krzesełka, a zamiast umywalni - miednica na żelaznym trójnogu - takie było umeblowanie. Garderobiana lepiej mieszkała w domu pani Korkowiczowej. Madzi łzy zakręciły się w oczach. "Chcą mnie się pozbyć - myślała - ale dlaczego robią w taki sposób?... czyliż nie zasługuję nawet na to, ażeby mi wprost powiedziano, że jestem zbyteczna?..." Była zdecydowana pójść do pani Korkowiczowej i prosić, ażeby natychmiast uwolniła ją od obowiązków. "Mam przecie - mówiła sobie - sto kilkadziesiąt rubli z domu i od majora, a to mi przynajmniej na pół roku wystarczy... Przeprowadzę się choćby do panny Howard, a lekcje znajdę. Panna Malinowska i poczciwy Dębicki nie opuszczą mnie..." Właśnie w tej chwili wbiegły do ciemnego pokoiku Linka i Stasia, obie zapłakane. Obie rzuciły się Madzi na szyję, oświadczyły, że zaczynają tracić serce do matki, i obie zaklinały Madzię na jej rodziców, na Boga i miłość dla nich (dla Linki i Stasi), ażeby się nie obrażała. - Tatko - zaczęła szeptać Linka - okropnie rozgniewał się na mamę za te przenosiny... Ale mama tłomaczy się, że tamten pokój trzeba odnowić i że tutaj zabawi pani tylko parę dni... Więc tatko trochę się uspokoił, ale powiedział, że wyjechałby z domu, gdyby mama nie oddała pani tamtego pokoju – odświeżonego... I znowu obie zaczęły błagać Madzię, ażeby się nie gniewała, ponieważ mama musi być w tych czasach chora na wątrobę, i dlatego jest w złym humorze. Cóż było robić? Madzia znowu przyrzekła dziewczynkom, że ich nigdy nie opuści, a w duchu zaczęła robić sobie wymówki: "Cóż to za pretensje budzą się we mnie?... Pokój nie jest taki zły, owszem, ma nawet coś przyjemnego... A gdyby mi przyszło siedzieć na poddaszu albo w suterynie?... O ileż lepszy i piękniejszy jest ten pokój aniżeli mieszkanie nauczycielowej w Iksinowie albo tego stolarza, u którego chciałam zamówić ławki, albo biednej Stelli w brudnej izbie zajezdnego domu... Wcale ładny pokoik!..." Na drugi dzień w czasie wykładu o roli kobiety w dziejach, począwszy od mitycznej Ewy aż do tajemniczej nieznajomej, która dowodziła armią Stanów Zjednoczonych, Linka i Stasia opowiedziały pannie Howard o przenosinach do ciemnego pokoju i nowym dowodzie, że panna Brzeska jest aniołem i świętą. Ponieważ Madzi w pokoiku nie było, więc panna Howard kazała go sobie pokazać, a obejrzawszy miejscowość wyszła mrucząc przez zęby: - Ludzkości nie potrzeba aniołów, tylko kobiet samodzielnych i ceniących swoją godność. Tego samego wieczora do Madzi i do pani Korkowiczowej przyniósł posłaniec listy od panny Howard. Oba były dziwnie treściwe. Apostołka emancypacji oświadczyła Madzi, że nie może nadal utrzymywać przyjaznych stosunków z osobą nie szanującą kobiecej godności; pani Korkowiczowej zaś napisała, że nie myśli dłużej wykładać w domu, który nie rozumie wysokiego stanowiska nauczycielki i lekceważy kobietę pracującą. Pani Korkowiczowa odczytała nadesłany jej list raz i drugi. Nagle uderzywszy się w czoło krzyknęła: - Ona mnie chce do grobu wpędzić, ta wariatka!... Do późnej nocy trwały spazmy, wyrzekania na pannę Howard tudzież śledztwo: kto jej mógł powiedzieć o nowym pokoiku Madzi?... Nazajutrz zaś pani Korkowiczowa ze łzami oświadczyła Madzi, że nie miała zamiaru jej uchybiać i że jak najrychlej przeniesie ją do dawnego mieszkania, byle Madzia swoim wpływem pojednała ją z panną Howard, najznakomitszą nauczycielką w Warszawie.. W odpowiedzi na to Madzia pokazała pani Korkowiczowej list otrzymany przez siebie od panny Howard. Pani Korkowiczowa przeczytawszy osłupiała. - Ależ ona panią buntuje... - zawołała. - Ona jest gorsza... - chciałam powiedzieć: gorętsza emancypantka od pani... A w godzinę później rzekła do męża: - Niedługo już garderobiane i kucharki, zamiast sprzątać i gotować, będę rozprawiały o godności kobiecej... Boże, co za okropna epidemia z tą emancypacją... Jeżeli mojej guwernantce nie dam salonów, to zaraz druga guwernantka robi mi impertynencję... - No, do panny Magdaleny nie możesz mieć pretensji... Cichutka... - odezwał się pan domu. - Twoja panna Magdalena jest gorsza od Howardówny! - wybuchnęła pani. - To dziewczyna podstępna... propagatorka, która naszym panienkom kazała uczyć lokajczyka i obszywać bębny z ulicy. - Więc rozstań się z nią. - Aha, jeszcze czego?... - odparła pani. - Przecież może się nareszcie domyśli, że gdyby ułatwiła nam znajomość z Solskimi, nie brakłoby jej ptasiego mleka... - A jak się nie domyśli albo oni nie zechcą zapoznać się z nami?... - To pójdzie precz!... - rzekła pani rozdrażnionym tonem. Zresztą - dodała zamyśliwszy się - darmo u nas nie je chleba. A kiedy przytrę jej rogów, może być niezłą guwernantką. Pan rozpaczliwie schylił głowę i rozłożył ręce. Interesa fabryk tak go pochłaniały, że już nie miał siły do walczenia z żoną. - Róbcie, co wam się podoba!... - szepnął. Tymczasem panna Howard opowiadała znajomym i nieznajomym o arogancji pani Korkowiczowej i o braku kobiecej godności w pannie Brzeskiej. Wieści te, zataczając coraz szersze kręgi, dosięgnęły z jednej strony aż na pensję panny Malinowskiej, z drugiej - aż do ucha panny Solskiej. góra strony Emancypantki II/VIII